Alone Forever
by Gplr
Summary: There's something missing, an ache inside my chest that always nags at me, the dreadful feeling of loneliness.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy

**Forever Alone**

Why do people ever trust others with their hearts? Inevitably, every heart will be broken in every set of hands which it lies in. No matter how pessimistic this may sound to you it's unfortunately true for every situation. If you're reading this and you're in love the best thing you can do is stop reading because I was you once and I wish I could be ignorant to heartbreak again.

Maybe you're still reading, your eyes are glued to this screen because you want to hear my story? Well I guess I have to tell you now because no one wants to listen to me ramble on about how stupid I think love is. Though I could go on all day.

I didn't even introduce myself yet, my name is Brooke Penelope Davis, I'm 24 and I own a multi-million dollar clothing company, Clothes over Bros. Sounds great right? Young and rich, I have the world in the palm of my hand. But there's something missing, an ache inside my chest that always nags at me, the dreadful feeling of loneliness.

I've been alone for as long as I can remember, my parents Victoria and Richard Davis were always away for business and I was stuck at home with nannies. These ladies were nice and all but I knew they disliked me, only put up with me because they needed money to go home and support their own family. That's a depressing feeling for a six year old, the feeling of being used that is. So because of my parents and the nannies I learned not to trust adults. So instead I relied on my best friend Peyton.

Peyton wasn't my best friend growing up. She was my sister. She was my family. She was everything. She was there through all the bullshit, from late nights crying over my parents to carrying or more like dragging my drunken ass home after I intoxicated myself to the point of blacking out. Peyton was going to be my maid of honor and we were going to raise our children together. I think you get the point. Well now you're asking yourself how the hell does this have to do with being heartbroken? Just be patient.

Lucas Scott. Just that one name makes me want to run to the bathroom and throw up all the food content I've ever eaten. But now I'm getting ahead of myself, you want to hear about how in love and head over heels I was for him right? I did love Lucas, with every part of my being, I would have died for him, done anything for him.

The two of us together was very odd and unlikely, but it made perfect sense. He used to tell me that all the time and I believed him.

_I'm in Lucas' bedroom and reading Vogue while he reads yet another piece by Steinbeck. I stop reading and just watch him, God he's so beautiful. His face is perfect and the expression he has, he's so enthralled by words on a page. I start thinking and somehow my mouth utters out something without my knowledge,_

"_Why are you with me Luke?" I don't understand what just happened but it's out, my thoughts just jumped out of my brain and into the quiet room. Lucas is immediately taken out of his own world and brought back to reality. _

"_Because I love you," he says it as if it's such an obvious answer. He has that adorable smile on his face, not the Scott smirk he shares with Nathan and Dan, no this is his own, it's so gentle and sincere. _

"_I know you do but why? I mean we're so different, why don't you want to be with a girl who is more similar to you, a good girl?" Now I'm completely into this conversation, I need answers._

"_Yeah we don't have the same backgrounds or like the same books or music, but we share things that are much more important. We share our love, our dreams, and our hopes. Our likes and dislikes should be different, I mean I don't want to date my twin," now there's that Scott smirk, a grin that I enjoy just as much as his genuine, loving smile. He continues, "And we may not have grown up in the same environment but we're going to be together in our future and that's what matters."_

_Just like that, he reassures me that we're meant to be and no matter how many people think it's just a fling and it won't last, we know the truth._

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think good and bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The italics last chapter was a flashback if that was confusing. Here's chapter two. Enjoy

"Brooklyn are you even listening to me!" my mother's powerful voice broke me out of my thoughts and now she had my full attention.

Victoria Davis. My mother is a superficial bitch, who only cares about money and power. She would abandon me as a child but now since I have the company she insists on being part of my life. I don't even know why I let her be part of this, it's my company not hers and I'm not a kid anymore so I don't have to listen to her but I do anyway. Lucas used to say that I still want her acceptance but fuck that. Fuck Lucas, he doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Yes mother I have it all under control; I'll be at my meetings on Monday and Wednesday with the sketches done. You know that I'm your boss so you have to stop telling me what to do," my thoughts are making me mad, just thinking about my mother is enough to drive me crazy but then throw in Lucas too and I'm done for.

"Don't you talk to me like that, I'm still your mother and you wi…"

"Since when have you ever been a mother? Leaving a six year old isn't very motherly if you ask me. But I'm done with this I'm done with you so get out," now I'm furious, she's never been a mother and I have so much anger pent up inside that needs to be released. I need to get out of here. Thank God she just walked out which is so unlike her because she always needs to get the last word in but for now I'm glad she's gone.

I walk out of my office to go for a walk and for some reason I start thinking of the past, not Lucas though. I think of my godson and his parents, Nathan and Haley Scott.

Nathan Scott. My best friend even before Peyton, he was my first friend, my first kiss, and my first big fight but he was also my hero, my savior. That is until we got into high school and he blew me off which I still don't understand because it wasn't like he was more popular than me and I was some loser, we were equals. So Nathan is part of my list of heartbreaks. But anyway, he's grown a lot since being that immature asshole and that's all thanks to Haley James.

Haley was or is Lucas' best friend, I'm not really sure. They had a very different relationship compared to Nathan and I but were still just as inseparable. Haley is a great mother and wife and though we used to be pretty close we haven't really stayed in touch. I get pictures of their son, Jamie, and I send him presents but besides that, nothing.

This could be good because I have no idea where Lucas is, if he's back home in Tree Hill and I kept in touch with Haley he'd probably come up, or worse want to talk to me. I can't have that because though I won't admit it to anyone else I know that I'd fall in love with him again, even if I just hear his voice. I can't believe I just said that, how pathetic am I? Anyhow, it's the truth and never again am I going to fall in love, let alone with Lucas Scott.

I really miss everyone from Tree Hill and somehow I even miss that little tiny town itself. There are so many great things there, the Café, the River Court, and my friends. But there are also terrible memories, specifically with Lucas.

_I'm with Lucas in his bedroom yet again, but this time there's no happiness, no smiles or laughter, no security. I don't want to talk not because I don't know what to say but because I'm scared of what his replies will be. _

"_Brooke, I'm sorry that you found out that way, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry that it happened at all but I can't take it back. I would if I could," he decides to break the silence with his pleading voice. He's talking about me learning that he and Peyton kissed behind my back. Again. I accidentally found out and Haley and Nathan's wedding reception. But that's not what's important right now. There are actually bigger issues. _

"_Yeah whatever Lucas I shouldn't even be surprised. How does it go again? Once a cheater always a cheater? Yeah I think that's it," though I have other problems, this still hurts, I can't believe they did it again and it makes me unbelievably angry. I don't understand why they do this, why I can't be enough._

"_She was dying; it had nothing to do with romantic feelings why can't you understand that?" Now he's getting a little agitated, he's not as calm but still not pissed._

"_Well maybe I could if that was true," I hiss at him with venom in every word but then oh shit. Did I honestly just say that? I really don't want to do this right now. _

"_What did you just say? What do you mean? I don't have any feelings for her, only you," he's confused and I want to explain so that he understands but I'm not really sure if I should._

"_Maybe you should ask Peyton how she feels," Fuck. Why can't my mouth just stay shut for once? Why do I keep going without even wanting to? I swear I just say things without even knowing that words are coming out of my mouth. _

"_Brooke that's crazy, Peyton doesn't have feelings for me. She loves Pete. Or Jake. But not me. And even if she did it doesn't matter because I only want to be with you," Shit. Shit. Shit. Brooke concentrate, don't let his lovey dovey words get to you. They're a bunch of bullshit. _

"_Well I guess you better go ask her for yourself then," I look at his clock and I see that it's 1:15, I have to get out of here, I'm already fifteen minutes late. "I don't have time for this right now Lucas, I'll see you at school on Monday," and with that I walk away without looking back._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for those who reviewed. I don't own anything. Enjoy.

"_Hello," _I'm in shock when I hear Haley's voice for the first time in what seems like forever. She sounds tired; I guess that's what a six year old son can do for her. I envy Haley James Scott.

"Hey Haley," my voice is weaker than I wanted, it's shaky and I'm not really sure how to change it.

"_Brooke? Why are you calling? Jamie's birthday isn't for three months. Are you okay? Is something wrong?" _It's actually kind of sad that I'm only expected to call for Jamie's birthday or if I have a huge problem.

"Sorry tutor girl I didn't know I couldn't call just to say hi," I joke but I guess she takes it a little more seriously than I meant it.

"_Oh of course you can. I-I I just wasn't expecting you to call I guess .It's great to hear from you though. How are you?" _Now what should I do? Tell her everything? Or be the fake, everything's perfect Brooke?

"I'm okay, the company is doing great. I kind of miss home though," I settle for in between, telling her all of my problems now would scare her off.

"_We miss you too Tigger, you know you're always welcome to come stay with Nathan and I; I know Jamie would love to see his Aunt Brooke,"_ that sounds so tempting; I do miss everyone in Tree Hill. Well almost everyone. I don't even know if Lucas or Peyton are there anymore. All I can hope for is that they took their epic love somewhere else. I'm really contemplating whether to ask about them or not.

I decide against it. "I might take you up on that offer tutor mom," I really do want to see them again so going can't hurt. If either of those selfish blondes is there I'll just hide out in Nathan and Haley's house.

"_I hope you do. It would be so much fun. Just let me know beforehand so I can get a room set up for you,"_ now I don't really have a choice, I have to go because I don't want to let Haley down. She's so excited, I can hear it in her voice. _"I'm sorry Brooke but I have to go, Jamie needs lunch. It was great talking to you though I really missed you. I can't wait to see you."_

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. Tell my godson I say hi."

"_Of course. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye," and with that I hung up. This conversation may have been the highest point of my week so far, the realist conversation I've had in a while. I miss it.

Right away I grab my laptop and start looking up flights, I want to get back to Tree Hill as soon as I can. Here, perfect. There's a flight for Tuesday, two days from today, at ten in the morning and first class. I book it right away and start packing.

"Hey Brookie," I turn my head right away and see my best friend Rachel with bloodshot eyes and using all her strength and concentration just to stand up.

Rachel Gatina. I hated her the first time I met her, she tried to steal my boyfriend, Lucas. She reminded me of well me. At least before I met Luke. She was as slutty as they come, always with different guys, playing with them as I used to do. She was also the bitchiest person I've ever met, possibly worse than me. But she has a huge heart; she's so loyal and understanding. After Lucas and I broke up and Peyton and I had our fight that ultimately ruined our friendship, Rachel allowed me to stay with her. At first it was a little awkward but it got better right away, she was always there to hold my hand and listen. She's a great listener. The best. She used to be a model for Clothes Over Bros but all the attention got to her and she started doing drugs. She was never a good girl but this is the worst I've seen her. My mother forced me to fire her two weeks ago and this is the first time I've seen her since.

"Rach, why are you doing this? You're so much better than all these drugs," my voice sounds so pitiful, there's already a hint of begging and we've hardly started the conversation.

"Bullshit, I'm not even good enough for your stupid ass company," she's mad and I know she has a right to be but I need her to understand that her modeling wasn't just bad for the company it was bad for her. There's also a tiny bit of hurt, I know I'm the only one who would be able to her it and I do. It kills me to know I did this to her

"Rachel please don't say that. You're better than this company. It's caused so much bad shit for you and I take complete responsibility for all of it Rach. Please let me help you. You've helped me through everything. Now let me be there for you," now I'm full out begging but I don't even care. I would usually be a bitch but that wouldn't help things so maybe this will. I'd do anything to help her.

"Save it Brooke, I don't need your pity. I just came here to get my last check," damn she's so good at being a bitch. I wish she didn't have such thick walls up right now.

"Well I'm not giving you that money. It's just going to hurt you worse. Let's make a deal okay? I'll give you that money and you can work for me again, not as a model though, as a designer if you do something for me," I know bribing isn't always the best thing but it's all I can think of. And plus it would help me to have her design, she's actually amazing at it. She started off designing with me but she wanted to be in the spotlight which is in front of the camera. Maybe we can go back to how it all started, it was so much better then.

"What do I have to do" shit, it's actually working. I can't believe this I didn't think this far ahead. What's something she can do that will help her? I know she wouldn't agree to rehab, I've tried that so many times. I've got it.

"Come to Tree Hill with me."

Silence. She doesn't answer, only looks at me with bloodshot eyes and even when she's high as hell I still know what she's thinking. I know that she's looking at the positives and negatives. She wants to know what she'll get out of all it. I also know she's thinking what it will do for me. Even during our worst fights and even when she's not sober she always thinks of me, something no one's ever done before. Not Nathan. Not my parents. Not Haley. Not Lucas. Not even Peyton. Only Rachel and it reminds me I'm not completely alone.

"How long?" She says it with an attitude; I know she's still trying to be a bitch. That's how she survives; the rock solid walls on the outside protect her from all the bullets shot at her attempting to bring her down. I know this because it's the same way I am.

"I'm not really sure yet, at least two weeks?" I don't want to push it too far and make her back away. The truth is at first I only planned to stay for a week, but now that I may be able to save Rachel I'm willing to stay as long as it takes.

"Where will we stay? There's nothing but cheap motels."

"Well I was thinking Nathan and Haley but my parents still have our old house so would that be better?" I know that even if she was willing to stay with Naley, Haley wouldn't allow my best friend anywhere near her husband or son. I don't blame Haley but I do wish it was different.

"Yeah your place is fine. I'm only doing this because I want a little break from New York," I know it's for more though. It's partially because I begged. Partially because she knows I need her, not just with me in Tree Hill but I need my Rachel back.

"Thank you so much Rachel. I love you, you know? And I'm with you in this okay?" normally we don't show that much emotion, we don't go soft. But sometimes it's needed and right now is one of those times. I need Rachel to know I'll be by her side through everything.

"I know you do Davis. I love you too I guess," finally she's coming back; she's taking away her walls from me. She knows that she'll always be my best friend and I know that I'll always be hers. Tree Hill look out, Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina are coming back.

I'm sorry that there was no Brucas this chapter but there will be next chapter. I love the friendship Rachel and Brooke have so I thought it was important to include. Please let me know what you thought even if it was bad I'd just like some feedback.


End file.
